


winter winds

by hhwgv



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, drunk!Ronan, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chill that ran through Adam’s apartment kept him awake at night. It nipped at his skin and cut so deep that it gnawed at his bones. Shivering, he pulled on one of his old sweaters – a grey one that had grease stains at the bottom – absentmindedly picking at the frayed cuffs and tugging the sleeves over his hands. He padded back to his bed, his bare feet on the cold floor doing nothing to diminish the biting cold that ran through his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter winds

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for intoxication and mild cursing.

The chill that ran through Adam’s apartment kept him awake at night. It nipped at his skin and cut so deep that it gnawed at his bones. Shivering, he pulled on one of his old sweaters – a grey one that had grease stains at the bottom – absentmindedly picking at the frayed cuffs and tugging the sleeves over his hands. He padded back to his bed, his bare feet on the cold floor doing nothing to diminish the biting cold that ran through his body.

 

Adam could feel his eyelids getting heavy as he read through his textbook – cramming for a test the next day – but he was jolted from his sleepy haze when something hit his window with a loud bang. His eyebrows drew together in confusion as he threw his blankets back and pushed himself to his feet. He hissed slightly at the feel of the icy floor beneath his feet but got up anyway – wandering over to the window to see what had hit it. He was about halfway there when the noise came again, startling him.

 

“What the…” he murmured, looking out the window to see if he could tell what – or who – had made the noise. He couldn’t see anything in the frigid darkness, but he heard muffled shouts from below.

 

“Parrish! Hey, Adam!” the words were slurred and not as loud as they would have been if he had full hearing, but it was indisputably Ronan. “Open the window! C’mon, open it, Parrish!”

 

Adam felt his lips curl into a small smile and did as he was told – wide awake when the winter air struck his face. “What the hell are you doing?” he yelled down, his eyes adjusting so he could see Ronan in the dim light.

 

Ronan grinned up at Adam – his sharp edges and ridges sanded off. He looked younger, softer, and Adam couldn’t help the surge of fondness in his chest. “I have something for you!” Ronan was clearly drunk. Adam was about to protest – he didn’t want any _gifts_ – when Ronan broke out into song. “I WISH you a merry ChristMAS, I WISH you a merry ChristMAS and a hapPY NEW YEAR!” Adam winced slightly – Ronan didn’t have a spectacular singing voice when he was sober and the fact that he was inebriated did nothing to improve that fact. Ronan mumbled the words that he forgot before continuing, at full volume, “I WISH you would fucking KISS ME!” He paused for a moment and mused, just loud enough for Adam to hear him, “Oh, wait… that’s not right…”

 

Adam could feel his cheeks getting warmer despite the harsh wind that was blowing in his face. He’d known for a while that Ronan was harbouring some sort of crush on him – at least, that’s what Blue had been trying to convince him of – but he’d never expected _this_. Although, to be fair, no one could’ve expected this.

 

Ronan had paused for a moment to ponder the incorrect lyrics – Adam wondered if he was blushing, too – and before Adam could get any words out, he had started up again with a different song. “JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WA–”

 

“Ronan!” Adam shouted down, cutting the other boy off and rubbing at his arms in an attempt to smooth the goose-bumps on his skin. “Why don’t you come up?” he suggested.

 

“Yeah, alright,” Ronan shrugged, his words still weighed down by the alcohol in his blood.

 

Adam hurried down the stairs in the hallway and opened the front door for the other boy. Ronan grinned at him – his face looking young and jubilant, all of the anger that was usually carved into his cheekbones washed away – and the scent of alcohol was overpowering.

 

It took a little while to actually get back to Adam’s apartment. Ronan was stumbling and murmuring under his breath the entire way and Adam had to help haul him up then staircase. This was a kind of drunk that Adam hadn’t seen on Ronan before – but he had to admit that he didn’t mind it. The only kind of drunk that Adam had known was vicious and angry, the kind of drunk that made someone more prone to violence, more likely to attack.

 

Ronan hummed a little as he sank down onto the edge of Adam’s bed, still muttering incoherently. He patted the mattress beside him and glanced up at Adam, who was watching him with an amused smirk playing at his lips. “C’mere,” he slurred, his other had outstretched towards Adam.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Adam said good-naturedly as he sat down beside Ronan. He looked at Ronan – who was staring at him hungrily, drinking in every movement and micro-expression that crossed his face – and before he could even comprehend what was happening, Ronan’s lips were pressed against his. Adam could taste the harsh sting of whiskey that clung to the softness of Ronan’s lips. He wasn’t sure who initiated – whether it was him or Ronan – but he knew that it couldn’t continue. “Ronan,” he pulled back, pressing one of his hands into Ronan’s shoulder to create distance, “no.”

 

Ronan pulled back like he’d been shocked, avoiding Adam’s eyes and pushing himself to his feet. “Oh,” he murmured, barely loud enough for Adam to hear. “I should, uh, I should go…”

 

“Wait,” Adam’s hand clasped Ronan’s wrist and he could feel the muscles working beneath Ronan’s skin. “I don’t want you to leave,” he insisted, “I just don’t want to take advantage of you.”

 

The tension in the room was practically tangible as Adam waited for Ronan to respond. “Please, stay,” Adam added softly and Ronan melted.

 

Adam glanced at his alarm clock – he was going to be exhausted tomorrow morning when it went off – and pulled Ronan down onto the bed beside him. He reached out and flicked off the lamp, settling back into Ronan’s arms and sighing when he felt Ronan’s lips brushing over his ear.

 

Peacefulness seemed to fall over the two of them like a blanket of snow, their chests rising and falling in time. There were no nightmares, no terrible thoughts. There was innocence and purity – holding onto each other like they were the only two people in existence, like they were the only two people who mattered.

 

Adam had never expected _this_ – had never expected it from _Ronan_ , but he was glad that it had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
